merc_storiafandomcom-20200214-history
Ujoy Merc Storia Walking Through: Wake up From Your Dream
Is anime something we can only watch? After the release of Ujoy’s anime themed mobile RPG Merc Storia last Thursday, it could be more than that. The story starts with an anime opening scene, showing pictures with subtitles introducing the story which is about pets and human. In the world of Merc Storia, there is a young person possessing the power that can make pets become virtuous. His power is considered as a sort of “healing” and that’s why the person is known as a “Healer”. He has a dream of creating a country where pets and human can live together equally and in peace. He has to complete his dream by fighting against those monsters in order to “heal” them. The first battle didn’t seem to be an easy one but with his buddies’ support, the enemies were finally beaten. However, it really was a dream that this young person had been making while sleeping. Woken up by a girl placed herself in a bottle and named Merc, the game seems to make its true start. Clicking on screen to have both talking, which feels a classic Japanese style RPG, you will need to name the young person which is the role you will be playing in game and you will have your first card of companion, which is a 3-star card. Finally you will be given a pet which wants to give you a “Labradorite”. It means that the pet recognises you because you cured it. Although the conversation was a bit long but you can skip it. You will be on your own after that. Buttons of Quest, Guild, Recruit and Menu are available at the bottom of screen and you can check it out. Quests are raids that you can farm and where you get rewards from. In preparation, you can choose the difficulty and build up your squad. If you have already had everything ready, you can make the first quest start. Battle in game doesn’t require much control but to click on each character’s icon for casting spells. Switching to the pet panel allows you to use pet skills. Each hit on enemies will generate SP which will be spending characters’ and pet’s skills. Clicking into the Guild session and you can search guilds. However, you won’t be able to create a guild until reaching level 20. The Recruit session allows you to expand and improve your squad. There are currently two ways of recruit, spending either Diamonds or coins. The previous achievement of Merc Storia in both Japan and Taiwan has proved the quality of the game and its gameplay is not disappointing. With a simple combat control, it’s not too hard for beginner to play. Because of the large number of characters for recruit, there are hundreds of ways to build up your squad. It’s been only 4 days since the game’s initial release and there are still a lot more to be discovered. Merc Storia official website: http://www.ujoy.com/ms/ Merc Storia Facebook page：https://www.facebook.com/ujoyms Merc Storia Pre-Registration：http://activity.ujoy.com/merc Ujoy Youtube channel：https://goo.gl/9aj31B Ujoy official site：www.ujoy.com Ujoy Wechat: Ujoy